


Mind Games

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, derek goes into stiles his mind, episode s03e22, instead of lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: It is Derek who goes into Stiles mind with Scott in 3x22 & where they both get side tracked by a memory. Derek's memory is from a night Derek and Stiles spent together during the three month summer holiday :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd  
> English isn't my first language!

“Someone needs to go with you.” They all stared at Peter, the former-alpha. “It needs to be someone close to him. One he cares for.” Scott nodded and frowned, taking his alpha duties very seriously. “Lydia, you guys are pretty close right?” She nodded “That’s settled than.” Peter shook his head. “No, Derek goes.” He grinned at Scott. “I personally think that they share a certain bond. Don’t you think so Derek?”

~  
It hurts when Scott’s nails pierce his skin, and the feeling of being strapped down scares him more then he likes to admit but Derek breaks free easily and only raises an eyebrow at Scott. “Werewolf”  
~    
“SCOTT?” He bangs at the door,  _goddamnit._ He can feel the hairs on his neck rise, the cold chill creep into his skin and he slowly turns around.

He doesn’t expect to see his own loft, and he really doesn’t expect to see Stiles lying in his bed.  _He knows this._

“Derek? You coming hmm?” He can hear himself say  _one minute babe._  Something is wrong but he can’t for the love of god remember what. He walks towards the bed and pulls Stiles on his chest. “You smell good.” He can feel Stiles giggle, a soft exhale and the soft shaking of his shoulders. “Of course I smell good, I used your shampoo. Now come cuddle with me you big softie.” He grumbles, “I’m not a softie.” Stiles gives him a peck on the cheek. “No you’re a big strong, muscled man. Whose pouting. Now come. I have to go home soon.”  
~  
Derek feels himself smile, he’s happy and Stiles is sleeping. Life is – “Good isn’t it good, Derek? Why don’t you stay with me for a little longer?” “DEREK” That’s Peter, why is Peter screaming his name and –

“It’s a trick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a prompt: ask me here -> dylanssourpussy.tumblr.com


End file.
